


Bath Time

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Hayley give Hope a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

“Are you going to behave this time?” Klaus asked as he set his daughter into the bathtub.

Hope looked at him like she was seriously considering the question. Then she let out a loud, happy screech before throwing her hands up and down, splashing the water everywhere.

Klaus wiped some water off of his face. “I suppose I should be grateful that we didn’t have enough time to pick up bubbles.”

Hope’s grinned and then looked around the bath. When it became apparent that there were no bubbles anywhere in sight her lips began to wobble. Before she could let out an ear piercing cry to protest this injustice, Klaus picked her up and wrapped her in a towel before holding her close.  

“Hayley,” he called, “when did our daughter recognize the word bubbles?”

“I don’t know,” Hayley said, walking in the bathroom, “probably in between playing with Freya with magic bubbles in the tube and Elijah buying her anything she points at. She tends to get most excited in the shampoo aisle.” She kissed her daughter. “You really do like soap, don’t you?”

Hayley drained the tube. Then she dumped some shampoo right below the faucet before turning the water on. Hope began to squirm fiercely when she saw the bubbles being made.

“Better let her in before she starts to kick,” Hayley said.

“I think I can handle a tantrum from a toddler,” Klaus said but set her back down in the tube.

Hope imminently dipped her hands in the water. After a moment of struggling, she was able to get some bubbles onto her palms. She blew, making the bubbles fly. She clapped and laughed and started all over again.

“We should get to washing her at some point,” Hayley said, looking up at Klaus.

“There’s no hurry,” Klaus said, not tearing his eyes away from Hope. “Playtime is the the work of children, after all.”


End file.
